God and Angel Episode 1
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: This is a story about a girl from the L2 colony who comes to Earth to seek refuge from her past. When her plane crashes near a desert base, she is recused from the plane by a boy named Quatre, who takes her in. Please review!


God and Angel Episode 1  
  
The L2 Space Colony. A place I called home, at least until now. I've lived here my whole life; it's all I've ever known. But that's why I must leave here. I have to escape my past. It's full of memories and pains that I never want to experience again. If I leave here and move to Earth, I can start a new life, and forget the past. As I leave on this space aircraft, I say goodbye to my painful memories and say hello to a new beginning. We now lift off, our destination, Earth.  
There are so many people on this spacecraft. I wonder why they are trying to get away from the colonies. Are they trying to escape their pasts, just like me? It's possible, considering the war that happened here. It's what separated me from my friends, and the most important person in my life.  
We're now arriving in Earth's atmosphere after about 2 hours of being on this aircraft. It's weird though. We seem to be flying as if the aircraft wasn't being controlled. I noticed that the flight attendants were getting worried. What's going on?  
I decided to get up and check it out myself. I ran towards the cockpit, and the 2 flight attendants got in my way. "Miss, you can't come in here. Authorized personal only." "I'm sorry, but it seems I'm the only who cares about what's going on. Now, get out of my way!"  
I shoved them both out of the way and slammed the door of the cockpit open. I found the two pilots; it looked as if they were both dead. I ran over to them and checked for breathing. The flight attendants came in to tell me off but were startled by the pilots and the fact that they looked dead. They both ran out to the seating area to calm down the passengers. I felt a heart beat and slight breathing. I found beer bottles in their hands and all over the floor. Alcohol..., I thought. The men had gotten themselves drunk with this beer and had passed out. What were they thinking?  
I pushed the passed out pilot out of his seat and sat down, trying to find out how to work the aircraft. I pulled up on the control handle, but it kept on diving. I checked the fuel gauge. Empty... damn it! I pushed away from the controls and ran back out to the seating area. I found the passengers quivering in fear. The children aboard huddled together under their mothers and fathers. Older couples were holding each other and praying.  
The flight attendants were nowhere to be found. I checked the supply closet from parachutes. Shit! None! The flight attendants apparently got so frightened, they grabbed the only parachutes on the plane and blew it. Man, why did I have to pick this plane to sneak onto? I looked back at the passengers. Now some have collapsed on account of excitement or heat stroke. It was getting warmer by the minute. The plane's engines were blowing up on account of failing thru the atmosphere.  
I did the only thing I thought could keep me alive once we hit the ground. I ran to the back of the plane and ducked behind the very last seat of the right row. I knew that once the plane crashes, we would hit nose first.  
We kept falling faster and faster. It was getting even hotter. I got back as far as I could and huddled down and held on to the seat tightly. Before I knew it, there was a loud boom. My led got cut, but before I knew how it happened, I hit my head on the side of the plane on account of the collision, and my world went black.  
  
Quatre  
  
What was that noise? Rashid came through the door into the room. "Master Quatre! An aircraft has fallen just out side of the base. It doesn't appear to be an enemy aircraft. We should check for survivors."  
I stood up from my chair. "Yes, we should. Gather the others." "Yes, sir!"  
Me and the Magaunacs, a group of men I saved a while ago, went outside to the crashed aircraft. I searched around the sides of the plane for an entrance. I found a busted up door off its' hinges. "Guys, I found an entrance!"  
I pulled the door off and went inside. The Magaunacs followed rather closely. I guess they're a little worried that this might be an enemy aircraft. Me and the Magaunacs searched around. We found 2 dead pilots in the cockpit and many empty beer bottles. How could these men drink while operating this aircraft? So careless. I walked out of the cockpit and went into the seating room. The Magaunacs were already checking people to see if any were alive. I checked a few people. All were dead. "Master Quatre! We found a live one!"  
I turned away from the man I was checking and ran to the back of the craft. They were all crouched around a young woman around my age. "She has a heart beat and is breathing slightly, Master Quatre."  
I looked at the girl, and then bowed my head. "Take her back to the base. Take her to my room and leave her there. I'll take care of her."  
They all nodded in approval and Rashid picked her up and the rest followed. I watched as they all went back inside the base. After checking the rest of the passengers, I went back as well.  
  
The girl  
  
I awoke to the sound of a violin. Whoever was playing it, they were doing it wonderfully. I opened my eyes wide and looked around. I was in a bedroom with windows all over the back wall with sunlight peering in thru every blind. There was a dresser to the right with many candles of assorted colors and scents on the top. There was a night stand to the left of me with a lamp and a clock set to 7:00 A.M. There was also an open doorway to the right of me. Were the hell am I? I got out of the bed and tried to stand. I felt a sharp pain and fell over. I looked at my right leg. I saw bandages stained with blood tied around the place where I got the cut right after the plane crash. Wait! That's right. The plane! I looked out one of the windows and saw the plane. It was really banged up and there were men taking things out of it. I turned away from the window and decided to follow the music to the maker. Whoever was playing the music could give me some answers. I limped slowly into the next room, where I found a boy, around my age. He had platinum blond hair and was the one playing the violin, which made the most beautiful sound. He paused when he noticed I was there and looked up at me with the most soft and gorgeous dark blue-green eyes. "Oh good, you're finally awake."  
I just looked at him with a "do I know you" look, and he continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I had one of the maids change your clothes. They were dirty and needed washing."  
I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing, which was just a short white gown. "I bandaged your leg for you. It was a deep cut, but it could have been worse. You're lucky you didn't die, that was quite a crash."  
I looked back down at my leg and then spoke for the very first time. "Excuse me, but where am I?"  
He looked at me like he expected that question. "You're at my Arabian Desert Base." Base? Better not ask... "On Earth?" "Why of course."  
I helped myself to a chair and sat down. He sat on the chair across from me. He acts so sophisticated and refined. Humph, pretty boy... I decided to be as nice as possible, I mean he did help me, so he at least deserves to get treated with respect. "So, who are you?" "Oh yeah, how rude of me. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Now that you know mine, may I know yours?"  
It had been along time since anyone had asked for my name. I answered in a cautious voice. "They call me, Olivia."  
He looked at me and smiled lightly. "That's a pretty and unique name. Don't mind me asking, but where did you come from?" "I'm from the L2 space colony." "Really? Why have you come to Earth?" "I seek refuge from my past. I just want all my painful memories to disappear." "I see. You have a troubling past, huh? I know how that is. Was there any place in particular that you wanted to go?" "No, I was just searching. Somewhere I think is safe. A place I can call home."  
He paused for a moment then lifted himself out of his chair. He walked back over to his violin and picked it up. "Do you like the violin, Miss Olivia?" "I found your playing magnificent." "I've been playing for many years. I guess I've gotten pretty good. I owe it all to my practice and hard work. Do you play?" "I play a little guitar." "Hmm, interesting."  
He paused once more and then turned back around. "If you really just seek a place to call home and be safe, you may stay here. I can have a room made up for you. Would you like to stay?"  
I paused and looked up from my feet. Slightly blushing, I decided he was being awfully generous. He just met me, in yet he's offering me a place to stay. I found it was best to take him up on his offer. Not only did I have nowhere to go, he was being so nice to me. "I can really stay, just like that? You hardly know me, and yet you're going to give a room to a complete stranger?" "I like to think of it as a welcoming gift. Besides, it would be nice to have someone my age around to talk to for a change."  
I blushed and then bowed my head in appreciation. "Thank you, Mr. Winner. I hope I won't be a burden." "Nonsense, and you can call me Quatre. We're all friends here."  
I smiled lightly and then cringed my teeth together hard and scrunched up my face in pain. I grab my leg that was now literally swimming in fresh blood. Quatre came up to me with a towel and began to wipe the blood. "It would appear you need new bandages."  
I nodded and he helped me up onto the couch. He got a bucket of water and some new bandages. He came back over and began to clean my wound. I couldn't help but wonder something. "Why are you being so kind to me Quatre?" "Well not only am I just polite and kind out of nature, but you also have nowhere to go and I feel sorry for you. I know what it's like to be alone."  
I looked at him with concern. He kept on wrapping the new bandages gently over my wound, and as he did, I couldn't help but immediately fall in love with him. Pretty, rich boy or not, he was the most polite and caring person I had met in a good long while.  
  
Later that night, Quatre showed me to my room. We stopped at a door down the hall from his room. "Here we are."  
He pushed the door open and bowed and then stretched his arms out to tell me to go in ahead. "Ladies first."  
I slowly entered the room and looked around. There was a beautiful bed over in the back of the room by the windows. There was also a nightstand with a lamp with beads and some beautiful scented candles. My old clothes, now washed and dried, lie on top of the bed. There was a gorgeous cream colored vanity for me on the opposite wall with everything I could ever need. There was also a bathroom with a shower. It was a truly lovely room. I liked the atmosphere, not to bright. The lit candles spreaded around the room made it perfect. Quatre, who was looking at the room too, went over and sat on the bed. "I had it made for you this afternoon. I hope you like it.''  
I turned toward him and smiled. "It's wonderful. How did you know I liked candles and a darkened atmosphere?" "Actually, I didn't. I just put these candles in here because I thought they made a good addition to the room, and I just didn't think to turn on any lights, and besides, it's dark outside."  
I blushed with embarrassment. "If you like a darker atmosphere, you might want to keep your drapes closed. The sun beats down hard here in the morning and afternoon hours."  
I nodded and closed the drapes tight. Quatre walked up to me and smiled lightly. "So, I take it that you like the room?" "I love it. Thank you so much, Quatre." "You're quite welcome. Well, I'll leave you to clean and dress. I bet you need a shower."  
I again blushed with embarrassment and smiled lightly. I nodded and he continued. "Ok. Dinner will be ready in a while. I'll come back and get you then."  
I nodded again and he left, and I was alone. I went over to the bed and sat down and looked at the burning candles. I liked to watch candles' wax burn and drip down the side slowly, and I think of how short a candle's life could be, only depending on how much it is used. I thought of how similar the candle's life was to mine in a way. I turned my attention away from the candles. They were distracting me; on account of I hadn't seen a candle in a long time, let alone a lit candle. I decided to take a nice hot shower. I needed it bad, not that Quatre had to know that. I wonder how he knew that....ekk! I blushed intensely as I stripped myself of my clothes and got into the shower. Maybe he's a pervert... No, no way. Not him! He's so an innocent virgin. Not that I'm not, but still... I washed myself real well so I didn't smell like sulfur anymore. I decided to use the vanilla scented shampoo and soap because I really liked the scent of fresh vanilla. I was careful around my wound, considering I didn't want it to open again. I finish, and grabbed the towel and rapped myself in it. I went back out to the bed and slipped on my old clothes. At least they're clean and don't smell like dirt anymore. I then walked over to the vanity and brushed my hair. Since my hair was really long, I had to put it up someway or it would go all over the place. I put it back in a ponytail and let it be. I looked at the candles again and kinda drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.  
Without noticing, Quatre had been knocking on the door. He got all worried and just came in. He found me slumped over, staring at the red candle, scented of cinnamon sticks. He thought I looked dead, and he ran up to me. "Olivia! Olivia! Are you alright? Answer me!"  
After a few seconds of not responding, he turned my attention away from the candle and got in my face. "Olivia! Stop this! You're scaring me!"  
Then I slapped him in the face without warning and he hit the ground. I then snapped out of the a trance, seeing as how I wasn't looking at the candle anymore. I kinda didn't know what was going on, and then I saw Quatre on the floor with a red mark the size of my hand on his face. "Quatre, are you alright?" "You tell me, you slapped me! What did I do!?"  
I looked at him like he was crazy, and then I remembered.... "Oh, Quatre, I'm sorry. I sometimes drift off and get lost in thought. If that state is broken by anything or anyone but me, well I might do something that I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." "It's ok. You didn't hurt me too bad, but it still stung like a rug burn."  
I tried to contain my laughter. Quatre saw and chuckled at how funny I looked. I couldn't contain myself any longer and we both burst out laughing. I held my stomach and held out my other arm to help Quatre up from the floor. He, also holding his stomach, took my hand with his other. Quatre finally finished laughing, and then so did I. "Dinner is ready. Would you like to come eat with me?"  
I nodded. I hadn't really eaten a good meal in days. I was practically starving.  
I followed him down the hall and to the left. We came to a double door and went in. Inside was a dining room. There were many tables. The only table with food though was the one in the center. Quatre led me to the table and pulled out a chair and mentioned for me to sit down. I sat down and he pushed in my seat. He then pulled out one across from me and sat down. He saw what I was wearing and commented. "Olivia, there were other clothes in the closet; you didn't need to wear your old one's if you didn't want to." "Oh. Well, thanks for telling me."  
He nodded and grabbed himself and me a plate. He handed it to me and I took it. "No need to wait, you can start eating. You're probably really hungry."  
I nodded my head and started to help myself to the ham and mashed potatoes. He did the same. I tried to act as mature about this as I could because he was obviously brought up into a well-to-do family. I ate the food carefully and chewed more than what I put in my mouth. By the way Quatre was looking at me, I could tell he knew what I was doing. He kinda chuckled at my feeble attempt. "Olivia, you don't have to eat like that. I know you're starving. Come on, tackle that food."  
I looked at him with wide eyes. Can he read my mind or something? Creepy.... I smiled. I then ate thru my food like a steam shovel. Quatre looked at me with a blank face and a big sweat drop.  
I ended up going thru 6 plates of food before my stomach was satisfied. Quatre, who was still looking at me blankly, had only gotten to his seconds. "Olivia, I knew you were hungry, but how does a girl of your composition hold all that food, that you just literally recycled?"  
I looked up from my plate and swallowed me last bite. "Well, I don't eat much."  
Quatre looked at me like I was delusional and crazy. I chuckled and then continued. "Since I don't, whenever I do eat, I eat a lot. It gives me enough energy for at least 3 days."  
Quatre kinda stared at me funny and then blinked. "Incredible. You're something else, Olivia." "What do you mean?" ........ I grabbed a biscuit. "Oh, nothing much. You're just different from other girls I've met. I'd know. I have 29 sisters."  
I kinda just opened my eyes really wide and choked on the biscuit. "You're kidding me, right?" "I kid you not. They are all older than me. Out of 30 children, I was the only boy my mother had. She died giving birth to me."  
I frowned and look at him with a I know how you feel face. "I'm sorry about that. I never knew my mother either, or my father. So, I can understand how you must feel." "It's alright. She died making my dad happy with a son. She knew she would die if she had me. My father tried to talk her out of it, but she kept insisting. She told him she wanted to bare him a son, so she had me, and died."  
I looked down at my plate. I felt really sad.Me and Quatre are kinda alike in a way... I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Quatre noticed and came over, kneeled down, and wiped my cheek with his finger. "There's no need to cry. It's in the past."  
I looked up at him with teary eyes. "You don't understand. I've lost someone too. Your story made me remember my past, about my brother." "You have a brother?'' "Yes. I don't remember him much. But I remember this."  
He looked down at the necklace I wore. I held onto it tightly, like it was a part of me. It was a black onyx heart charm with a silver chain. "He gave me this right before we got separated. This is the only thing I remember about him. I remember a war and he was taken away. I escaped, but when I realize he wasn't with me, I went back, but he was gone."  
He suddenly, without warning, put his arms around me and held me in an embrace. My heart started to melt like the wax candles in my room. "Is that all you remember about him and your past? Do you even remember his name, what he looks like?"  
Blushing many shades of red, I put my arms around him and hugged back. "No. He's like a blur in my mind. I don't remember anything but what I've told you."  
I started to cry, and he held me tighter. "You'll see him again. I'm sure he's trying to find you too."  
I felt so bad.But, what if he's not alive? I just melted into Quatre's arms and cried my eyes out. Soon enough, I fell asleep right there with him in the dining room.  
  
That night, I had a dream... There was fire and people running everywhere. Guns were shot and men were killed. I saw a young girl and boy running away. The boy trips but the girl doesn't notice. He yells out something, something to the girl. She doesn't hear, she had run to far ahead. The boy got up and tried to run to her, but was grabbed from behind. As he was carried away by the big shadowy figure, I heard him yell it again. What is it he's yelling?.... Olivia!  
  
I immediately woke up and was drenched in sweat. I don't know if it was the dream or the heat that had suddenly sat over, but it was weird. I can't get that dream out of my head, it's starting to scare me to go to sleep. I pulled the covers off and looked at my clothes. I had been changed into some blue PJ's. I blushed furiously and then though that he probably had one of his maids change then for me. I got out of bed, took a shower, and put on some clean clothes that had been provided for me. The whole time, I could only think about that dream. It's like my memory... I put on some denim blue jeans and a dark green tank top. I then slipped on my sneakers and went out of my room and down the hall. I stopped at Quatre's door and knocked. No one answered. I really didn't want to intrude on him if he wasn't answering, but he's the only person I knew around here. If he is in there, don't say anything about that dream. You might worry him. I went in and looked around. He wasn't in bed, so I thought he'd be in the next room. I went in but he wasn't there either. His violin was lying on the table. I knew it wouldn't be right if I played it without permission, but I wanted to try it out. I picked up the violin and thought of how a guitar and how it's played. So, I took the bow and tried it out. It kinda squeaked at first and then it began to sound like fingernails on a chalkboard. It was so terrible, it made my ears pop. Damn, this is harder than it looks!  
I heard clapping from behind me and I turned around to look. Quatre had been standing in the doorway listening the whole time. Leaning against the frame with a smile on his face and clapping his hands hard. "It didn't sound all that wonderful, but at least you tried."  
I blushed and put the violin down. He walked over. "Don't give up now."  
He picked it back up and handed it to me. "Quatre, I'm a guitar player, not a violinist." "That's alright; at least you play a string instrument already."  
I took the violin and he got behind me and held the bow. Oh God, he's behind me... NO! Stay focused on the real situation! "It's not all that different from playing the guitar. It's actually easier. All you have to do is practice."  
Easy for him to say. He took one of my fingers and put it on a string. "Hold your finger there."  
I did as I was told and he pulled on the bow and it made a beautiful soft sound. "That was a B. Now put your other finger on the string below it and over to the right."  
Again, I did as I was told. He pulled the bow again and this time it made a lower note sound. "And that was a B flat."  
I lowered my head. "It looks harder than the guitar to me." "Some people see it differently I guess. But I'll teach you if you are willing to learn."  
I nodded my head.  
For the next several hours, me and him practiced the violin together. Lots of people came in and said they needed Quatre, but he stayed with me instead. He must really want to teach me how. Later, he even brought out a guitar for me to play for him. We had lots of fun.  
  
Over the next few weeks, I learned the basics of the violin. I would have learned more, but Quatre had to do things with some other people too. It looked really important, so I didn't get involved. He taught me a few songs and I got to play them for him and the Magaunacs. Sometimes even the maids would listen in on the show. I even had a few things to teach Quatre about the guitar. But all this fun wouldn't last forever. Things were about to change drastically.  
  
One day, I awoke to the sound of hustling out in the hallway. I got dressed quickly and went out of my room. Many people were running thru the hallways like they were in a hurry. It's like noon on a freeway out here. I ran down to Quatre's room and knocked on the door. Quatre answered. "Good morning Quatre."  
He looked at me with a sad face. "Morning."  
Strange. He's never been like this before. He mentioned me to come in. I walked in and saw a suitcase on his bed. Quatre was stuffing a change of clothes and some kind of documents in it. Ok... "Quatre, what's going on? Why is everyone running around? And why are you packing a suitcase?"  
Quatre look up at me and sighed. "I'm sorry to say, I'm needed. Everyone is running around in a hurry because they're determined to get me to this meeting on time." "But, where are you going?" "It's a meeting. I'm also sorry to say, but by the looks of this, we won't be seeing each other in a long time. Don't worry though, you'll be safe. I promise." "Quatre, I don't understand! You're leaving me here alone!?" "No, if instructed the Magaunacs to stay here with you unless told otherwise, and the maids are going to be here too. Now, I'm in a hurry. I have to get going now."  
He picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. Confused and upset, I reached out and grabbed Quatre's arm with a strong grip. He turned back to look at me. "Please, don't go. You're the only friend I have Quatre, please stay."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks. His eyes swelled up with tears, as I watched him drop his suitcase and wrap his arms around me tightly. As we both cried in each other's arms, I couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. What's so important that he has to leave? "I'll miss you, Olivia. And don't you forget that. You'll always be my friend."  
I lifted my head and look into his wet eyes. "I'll miss you too. And we'll always be friends."  
He gave me one last bear hug goodbye and picked up his suitcase and ran out the door. I ran after him. We both ran out thru the west docking area gates and he ran towards the plane. "I'll be here waiting for you, Quatre!"  
He turned to look back once. From there I could tell he was still crying. Fresh tears found their way out of my eyes and down my face as I watched him get on the carrier.What's in that carrier? He didn't look back.  
  
Quatre  
  
I couldn't look back at her. I was too devastated already. It was painful to have to say goodbye to her, because in my heart, I knew that she was the most important person in my life now. The Mobile suit carrier started to take off. I could still she her. She's was running after the plane even though she knows it's hopeless. This war between the colonies and the Earth is going to separate me from her for awhile, so she's going to have to be strong. I probably at an estimate won't see her for at least another year or so. Goodbye, Olivia. Don't worry, me and the Sandrock will protect you. Even if I'm not here, I'll be in space watching out for you.  
  
Olivia  
  
I walked back inside the base and instead of heading to my room, I went to his. I went into the other room. There is was, Quatre's violin. Sitting there on the table as always. I went over to it and was going to pick it up when a note caught my eye. I picked it up and read aloud.  
  
"Dear Olivia,  
  
I leave my violin here so you can keep practicing and get better. Maybe when I see you next, you'll be as good as me. Keep up the good work. I'll miss you more than you know.  
  
Sincerely,  
Quatre  
  
P.S. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone ;). I left Rashid in charge of the base. He and the other Magaunacs will assist you and the maids will take care of anything you need."  
  
I pocketed the note and went back into his bedroom. I lied down on his bed. I could smell him off his bed sheets. I could only sit there and imagine what was going on. All I cared about was that wherever Quatre was he was safe and would return unharmed. I just have such a bad feeling about all this. Once again tears forced themselves out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I tried to be strong, for Quatre sake, and hold it in, but I just couldn't. The only person that had ever truly cared about me and had been nice to me since my brother had left me. And I was alone again. I cried myself to sleep in the comfort of his sheets. 


End file.
